Blushing Kisses
by Azura Jekyll
Summary: En una mañana lluviosa Tomoyo Daidouji entra muy agitada a su aula de clases, ¿Qué pasa cuando Eriol Hiraguizawa le pregunta la razón? [Oneshot][TomoyoxEriol]


Bueno, este es un one-shot extremadamente corto dedicado a todas esas personas que disfrutan el TxE, espero que les guste, prometo que muy pronto actualizare Silver Bullets y mi otro fic (muy largo el nombre jeje).

Esto también va dedicad a todas esas personas que me ayudan a seguir adelante con mis fics, dándome todo su apoyo n.n Arigatou

**Blushing Kisses**

Era un día lluvioso en la apacible ciudad de Tomoeda, las calles vacías y silenciosas solo se agitaban cuando algún coche pasaba a velocidad media.

Aun era muy temprano, el sol aun no se levantaba y aunque lo hubiera hecho la oscuridad no hubiera cesado por la enorme cantidad de nubes que cubrían el normalmente cielo azul de la pequeña ciudad Japonesa.

Desde una de las ventanas de la escuela preparatoria Tomoeda, un joven pelinegro con ojos azul zafiro semi escondidos detrás de un par de lentes de aumento observaba el panorama sintiendo una gran tranquilidad creciendo en su interior.

Las luces del aula estaban apagadas, haciendo que el sentimiento de somnolencia se acrecentara en su interior.

El joven ojiazul salió de su trance al escuchar que la puerta se abría y se cerraba en menos de un segundo, se giro ciento ochenta grados y frente a el apareció la mejor a miga de la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow.

Sin darse cuenta el joven se quedo perdido por unos minutos en la frágil figura, que temblaba vigorosamente pues al parecer no había salido prevenida de su casa y ahora estaba mojada de pies a cabeza. La muchacha de hermosos ojos como el mar se abrazaba a si misma en busca de un poco de calor, pero lo que más llamó la atención del inglés fue el sonrojo que adornaba sus pálidas mejillas acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo especial en sus ojos que Eriol no supo reconocer.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Tomoyo-san" las palabras de la reencarnación del mago Clow hicieron saltar a la muchacha que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba acompañada.

"A-ah ¡Ohayo Eriol-kun!" el recién nombrado sintió cierta calidez al recibir el saludo de la morocha junto a una de sus lindas sonrisas.

"Estas empapada" comento Eriol quitándose su saco mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y lo colocó sobre sus hombros "Creo que necesitas esto más que yo"

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Tomoyo se incremento al igual que sus sonrisa, por alguna razón tener el saco de Eriol puesto la hacía sentir especial y aun mejor era que ese saco llevaba la esencia de su 'amigo'. Al ver la expresión de su rostro, Eriol sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo una vez más.

"Si no es indiscreción" comenzó a decir Eriol viendo a la morocha directamente a los ojos "¿Podría saber a que se debe tu sonrojo Tomoyo-san?"

La jovencita soltó una risita entre divertida y nerviosa, haciendo que Eriol sonriera cálidamente.

"Me agradaría decirte Eriol-kun" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros "Pero es que no se trata de mi y no estoy segura si a Sakura-chan y a Li-kun les gustaría…"

Tomoyo se llevó una mano a la boca al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían un poco sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Eriol alzo una ceja y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa curiosa ¿Qué era eso que estaban haciendo Sakura y Li para tener esa reacción en la linda amatista?...de donde había salido eso último.

"Vamos Tomoyo-chan yo se que tu puedes decirme"

La chica sintió monitos en el estómago al escuchar el prefijo 'chan' acompañado de su nombre salir de sus labios.

"Es que no creo que sea correcto" comentó Tomoyo caminando unos pasos dejando a Eriol atrás mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda que era lo único que Eriol podía ver. Pero al ver el reflejo de la muchacha en el vidrio se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de jugar con él.

Tomoyo rió por lo bajo, al ver que Eriol cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y dejaba que su rostro mostrara un poco de enfado, por alguna razón algo acerca de ese chico le hacía sentir ganas de portarse como una chica mala…

"Tomoyo-san" la chica se giro sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente con el níveo al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba enojado, sólo estaba siguiendo su juego, Tomoyo, que no disfrutaba perder, agacho un poco su cabeza sin bajar la mirada levanto un poco sus hombros y comenzó a jugar con el borde de su falda.

"Si Eriol-kun" dijo con una voz suave que e daba el toque final a su ligero coqueteo. No sabía porque pero al ver que las mejillas de Eriol se sonrojaban un poco sintió un malvado placer en su interior.

"No hagamos esto más largo Tomoyo-chan" dijo el en un murmullo ronco que hizo que los cabellos de la nuca de la morocha se erizaran.

"Pues…" la chica reclinó su cabeza a un lado poniendo su dedo índice debajo de su barbilla, sus ojos elevados al techo "Al principio al parecer estaban teniendo una discusión pero…"

La chica rió juguetonamente "No, no debería contarte esto"

"Haz despertado mi curiosidad" dijo el reclinando su cuerpo hacia delante quedando solo a unos centímetros de distancia de la cara de Tomoyo "Y no descansaré hasta que este saciada"

Tomoyo trató de evitar no sonrojarse ante la cercanía del rostro del chico que la acompañaba. Tomando un paso para atrás la chica comenzó a pensar.

No, no debía contarle, ella no era de ese tipo de chicas que contaba todo lo que pasaba frente a ella…pero…sus mejillas se encendieron aun más…había una forma.

"No puedo contarte Eriol-kun" murmuro sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba, pero puedo mostrarte.

Al principio el joven parpadeo confundido pero después sonrió cálidamente "Adelante"

Tomoyo sonrió un poco.

"Bueno, todo empezó a unas cuadras de aquí, yo venía caminando hacia acá cuando escuche un par de voces, que me resultaron muy conocidas"

Eriol vio como Tomoyo comenzaba a caminar en círculos en el salón tratando de hacer las cosas más reales, una sonrisa adorno los labios del níveo.

"Entonces me acerqué un poco y para mi sorpresa encontré a Sakura y a Syaoran" comentó deteniéndose "Como estaba lejos de ellos y llovía a cántaros no pude escuchar lo que decían pero no parecían muy contentos"

"Sakura-chan estaba muy estresada"

Eriol rió por lo bajo al ver como Tomoyo sacudía sus brazos al tratar de imitar a la flor de cerezo.

"Entonces Sakura-chan le dio la espalda a Li-kun" dijo Tomoyo haciendo lo que había dicho y cruzando los brazos "Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, pero entonces Li-kun se dirigió a Sakura y puso su mano en el hombro de Sakura-chan"

Eriol sonrió calidamente y se acerco a la chica "¿Así?"

"No, la misma mano el otro hombro" Eriol sin dejar de sonreír puso su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

"Entonces, Sakura-chan se giro, y si no me equivoco estaba sonriendo" dijo ella haciendo justo lo que había dicho, Eriol se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban aun más encendidas que hace unos segundos "Y…entonces…"

La chica se quedó callada, esta era la parte que no debería de decir.

"Tomoyo-san…"

"Entonces Sakura-chan hizo esto"

Poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro su poniéndose de puntitas oprimió sus labios en contra de los del chico que soltó un gemido de sorpresa, pero poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por el beso mientras bajaba sus manos a la pequeña cintura de la morocha

"_Li-kun no movió sus manos de los hombros de Sakura-chan" _ pensó soñadora Tomoyo aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho, solo podía percatarse del temblor en sus rodillas y de que al parecer el mundo a su alrededor se estaba derritiendo como si de un pudín se tratase.

Después de unos minutos encerrados en el embriagante beso, ambos chicos se separaron, un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

"Entonces esto era…esto… ¿qué era esto Tomoyo-san?"

"Ummm…era…ah era lo que Li-kun y Sakura-chan…"

La joven no pudo continuar, sus ojos no podían separarse de los de él y sus pensamientos se nublaron al ver como el acercaba su rostro al suyo…inmediatamente ella hizo lo mismo.

"¡Ohayo!"

Al escuchar el extasiado saludo de Sakura y sentir que las luces se prendían al mismo instante la joven empujo al chico de lentes al mismo tiempo que se hacía para atrás sus ojos se posaron en su amiga que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada, como de costumbre. Detrás de ella se encontraba un silencioso Syaoran.

"O-ohayo Sakura-chan, Li-kun" saludo nerviosamente Tomoyo "¿Q-qué están haciendo aquí?"

Sakura la miró contrariada mientras Syaoran levantaba una ceja con renuencia "Tomoyo-chan…venimos a la escuela"

"¡Ah si claro!" exclamó con una risita nerviosa "Uhh creo...Que iré a dar una vuelta"

La chica salió muy apresurada del aula dejando a un par de castaños muy contrariados, por lo que respecta al tercero que había estado muy callado solo se había quedado viendo la puerta por donde la morocha había escapado.

"_¿En que estaba pensando?" _ Se dijo a si misma poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas _"De seguro arruiné una de las mejores amistades de mi vida"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte pero gentil mano que se posó en su hombro, Tomoyo se giro a ver al poseedor de la mano.

"Eriol-kun…"

"Sabes Tomoyo-san" dijo el mirándola fijamente a los ojos "No entendí muy bien que es lo que Sakura-chan y Li-kun estaban haciendo… ¿Podrías mostrarme de nuevo?"

Tomoyo sonrió un poco.

"Eso depende... ¿Toda la historia o solo el final?"

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó cuando el ojiazul oprimió con sutileza sus labios en contra de los de la chica.

Tal vez…Mostrar es mejor que contar después de todo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Bueno este es mi primer one-shot, espero que no haya sido tan malo como me pareció a mi n.nU bueno, espero sus reviews, buenos o malos n.n

Agradecimientos especiales

Basi: Por apoyarme y por contagiarme tu gran entusiasmo hacia esta pareja.

Pily-chan: Por apoyarme en los momentos que lo necesito

Y a todas las personas que estan del lado del TxE n.n

Sayonara!


End file.
